Smoldering Ashes
by darkpassion89
Summary: Post war Zutara In a newly peaceful world the problems have only begun. So what happens when two important political figures find love and one wishes to keep it from the prying eyes of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if i owned avatar we would not be having this conversation b/c mai would not exsist and zutara would have happened way back in the 1st season.

A/N: alright the promised story. i was gonna have the ch be longer but 4 now i couldn't get the 2nd part where i wanted it. and 4 those of u who r not familiar w/ my work and even those who r. this starts directly after my drabble peace which is 1 of my favs considering my own writing. i don't thik it's nesscary 2 go and read it but if u want go ahead. again sorry 4 the lack of content but i will try 2 update soon no promises here. and as always reviews make me oh so happy, elated, any kind of happy take ur pic : )

* * *

Katara awoke groggily. She was now only beginning to feel the after effects of the fight and her exertion from healing. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around. The covers had been pulled over her shoulders. It was darker than before. She rolled over towards the window and saw the sky was lit by the moon. Out on the balcony ledge was Zuko with his back turned towards her. She sighed softly observing him wondering if he had gotten any sleep in the past few days. If he had it wasn't much.

Zuko stood looking out over the damage to the capital. It was a shadow of its former self. Although most of the royal palace looked fine from the outside it looked much worse inside. He still couldn't comprehend that it was all over. Now he was without his sister and his father. Light footsteps caught his attention, breaking him from his thoughts. It was Katara, he didn't have to turn around to know that.

"You really need to sleep you know," she said leaning her elbows on the ledge next to him.

"So says the girl who fainted from exhaustion."

She smiled, "I guess I am a bit of a hypocrite, but I also know that you really do need to sleep."

"How can I sleep after what happened?" he countered a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't know where that was coming from. He should be happy that it was all over. Yet he wasn't.

However Katara still managed to remain calm. This of course was after many weeks of being around him. Although many of the times in the beginning were spent fighting sometimes she just didn't want to fight and had to keep her cool.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't rest," she replied her voice gentle but firm.

They both looked out onto the city in silence. Zuko reflecting on the past of what used to be the most ruthless nation and his home, while Katara looked to the future of its inhabitants and how she could help them recover. She looked over to him and could see his jaw tense.

"You can talk about it you know," Katara offered. "I am willing to listen."

"It's complicated," he muttered.

She nodded slowly, "I know but I'm here if you need me."

Zuko didn't say anything his gold eyes still trained on the city below. Now was not the time he wanted to talk about anything.

"Well I'm going to go check on some more patients," she said standing up straight. She realized she wasn't going to be getting anything out of him today. Plus she had already wasted enough time to sleep instead of healing people. "I want you to at least try and rest. Doctor's orders," she smiled.

He didn't respond.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

After Katara left Zuko's thoughts turned from his deceased family members to the small band he had come to know over the past few weeks. They had accepted him reluctantly, but he couldn't blame them. Toph had been one of the first to reach out, in her own way. He suspected it had something to do with her own lie detecting skills. Zuko had a sneaking suspicion his uncle had some influence as well.

The Avatar, Aang, had come next but still not as much as the banished prince would have liked. He knew the motivation was from a strategic point in order to do what had been done. Sokka to this day had a suspicion about him. It didn't help when Katara had decided to forgive him in the process bringing them closer then the warrior would have liked.

The waterbender was his saving grace in terms of being accepted. She was the sole reason he had joined. He had wanted her forgiveness. Finding that it was a difficult feat to obtain. It had taken a lot of convincing gestures culminating in his rescue of Iroh. From that point on Katara had been quite warm to him, although hesitant for a week or so. Their relationship was a solid friendship now. The mental image of Katara mad during their last spar made him smile. She was his favorite person to fight with, and in some ways he doesn't ever want to fight with her. Hell hath no fury, as they say. It was funny how the tables had turned from the day they had "met".

Finally Zuko turned back into the bedroom. The red sheets were still rumpled. The image of the waterbender in the red fire nation sheets seemed to stay in his mind. She had slept so well. He didn't have the same hopes for himself. He anticipated nightmare upon nightmare to plague him for months, maybe even years. But somehow the image of Katara seemed to calm him.

Once he laid upon the disheveled bed he could feel the faint remnants of her warmth, and the soft scent that was only Katara. It was oddly comforting. And before he knew it he had fallen asleep to images of blue eyes and dark skin beneath crimson sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i told u i was gonna be slow. yea my life hasn't been so great lately so it's been hard 2 get any type of writing done. however i do hope u enjoy this new chapter. girlcat ur awsome as always being the only 1 2 review this story. and as always (especially now) reviews would cheer me write up and maybe even get me 2 write faster lol : )

* * *

Katara opened the door expecting to chastise Zuko for being stubborn and for not listening to her. Instead when she opened the door and saw him on the bed fast asleep she smiled to herself. Gently closing the door so as not to disturb him before making her way over to the bed. Zuko had his usual scowl implanted on his features to which she frowned as she sat. She didn't like when others were in pain, but she believed that the firebender could be given a break considering his redemption in helping them.

This thought prompted her blue eyes to gaze upon his scar. Katara never thought it was ugly or hideous, at least after their encounter in Ba Sing Se. Now it was more of an endearment. A few days before the invasion Zuko had told her the story of how he received the mark and it had shocked her. At first she couldn't believe how a father could have done such a thing. Then again it was the Fire Lord they were talking about and it had made perfect sense considering who the conversation was referring to.

A part of her had felt sorry for Zuko after that. Yet time and time again he had shown that he was in no need of it. He had Iroh, who was more of a father if not the best, Zuko could have. Then of course Katara knew about Azula personally and still could never understand how their relationship could have gotten so bad.

She reached out to brush some of his hair from his eyes but gasped as a hand darted up to grab her wrist. Zuko's golden eyes had snapped open not looking very happy. She let out a sigh of relief, "Zuko you scared me."

"Sorry," he muttered releasing her. "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on you."

"Right," he said remembering her promise from their earlier conversation.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly standing. "I shouldn't have woken you."

"No it's fine."

Katara stopped, "Really?"

He nodded.

The waterbender blushed a little before resuming her previous position.

"How's the healing coming along?"

"Good," she responded. "Of course there's always more work to be done."

He nodded again.

"How are you doing?" she asked her brow furrowing a bit in curiosity.

He just looked at her.

"Sorry stupid question," she muttered looking back at her hands.

Zuko sighed leaning against the headboard. Until he had actually fallen asleep he hadn't realized just how tired he truly was. But he would never admit that to Katara. "Where are all the others?"

She sighed, "Toph's asleep in a guest room, so are Sokka and Suki, and Aang is sort of wandering around making sure everything's alright."

"Doctor's orders don't apply to him," Zuko teased.

"No I told him," she said quietly. "But he's…he's being like you honestly. I want to do something for him but he won't let me. I'm just going to leave him alone for while," she said quietly. When she had gone to check on the wounded she had seen Aang off to the side just staring off into space. He hadn't reacted much to her when she tried to get him to rest. Finally Katara felt that it was best to just let him be considering he had just taken down the Fire Lord. That didn't mean she couldn't continue to worry about him though.

The young prince looked at her and saw the worry on her face for her friend. Until recently he hadn't had anyone who he would consider a friend. Yet as he watched Katara worry for her friend, he worried about her. As demonstrated earlier in the day the waterbender cared a little too much for others while not caring about herself. "Have you eaten?" he asked taking into account that she wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon.

She seemed alarmed by his question momentarily, "No but that's not important."

"It's important if you're going to insist on working," he chided before attempting to stifle a yawn. Sleep was pulling at him again.

Katara giggled at the sight of the normally grim looking prince opening his mouth wide. "I told you sleep would do you some good," she smiled.

He scowled through another yawn emitting more laughter from the girl in blue.

"I'll let you get back to sleep then," she said standing. Just as she straightened her stomach growled.

One side of Zuko's mouth pulled upwards while she placed a hand on the offending stomach. After looking up at the firebender she pointed at him.

"Don't even say anything," she told him slowly.

"I wasn't going to," he smirked lying back down.

"Goodnight Zuko," she said heading back towards the door. She shook her head a little. _I hate it when he's right._


End file.
